Te conozco
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se separaron hace un año y medio. Pero Ichigo se las arregla de la mejor manera para hacer la volver... si quieren saber, lean, es un One-Shot, NO TAN LARGO COMO PARECE! xD


_**Hola! He vuelto! Muajajajaja!**_

_**No explico mucho, solo lean n.n**_

* * *

Hoy era su aniversario. Hoy, Ichigo y Rukia cumplirían tres años juntos, si no fuera por esa estúpida pelea que tuvieron hace un año y medio.

-El idiota seguramente no lo recuerda.

Rukia soltó el pensamiento que le hacia protesta en su cabeza, sin notar que llamó la atención del alguien.

-Dijiste algo, Rukia? –preguntó Renji, quien no había escuchado lo que su pareja dijo.

-No, no pasa nada… solo… espero que no haya muchos hollows mañana, dicen que lloverá.

-No te preocupes.

Cinco meses después de haber terminado con Ichigo, Rukia se fijó en su fiel amigo Renji, quien había estado con ella para consolarla, también intentó enamorarla, y cree que lo logró. A ella también le hubiera gustado que si, pero muy en el fondo seguía siendo eterna esclava del cabeza de zanahoria.

Pensó que no verlo desde el corte la ayudaría a olvidarlo, pero fue un intento fallido. Jamás olvidaría a Ichigo, pero jamás se lo diría a Renji, él había sido muy amable con ella y le brindó todo su apoyo. Pero no era Ichigo.

Hizo que su mente volviera a la realidad, recordándole que estaba en La Sociedad de Almas, en un bar, cenando con su "intento fallido de olvido" cuando las luces se apagaron y se alumbró el escenario. No recordaba algún anuncio de un artista, así que comenzó a sentirse algo ansiosa por saber quien es.

-Voy al baño un momento –Renji interrumpió los pensamientos de Rukia- creo que este pollo me calló algo mal –decía mientras se sobaba el estomago y se levantaba de la mesa y prácticamente volaba hacia el baño.

Rukia no llego a decir nada ya que no quedaba ni la sombra del que solía estar ahí.

Pero ésta volvió a reaccionar cuando los aplausos de las personas le anunciaron que el "artista sorpresa" había llegado.

-No –se dijo atónita cuando reconoció un color peculiar en el escenario- por favor no me digan que es él…

Y sí señores, adivinen quien era.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki –decía el joven pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en un banco acomodándose con su guitarra- esta canción no es mía, de hecho es de un famoso cantante latinoamericano. Le cambiaré un poco la letra ya que va dedicada a cierta persona… que pensaba… bueno, de hecho, que piensa, que no es importante para mi.

El muchacho comenzó a hacer unos punteos en su guitarra cuando al fin agregó antes de comenzar a cantar:

-_Feliz aniversario Rukia._

Ésta solo se quedó en shock. Pero sabía, que él sabía, que ella estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Entonces Ichigo comenzó:

_**Te conozco, desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies.**_

_**Sé que usas el pijama que a Yuzu le robé.**_

_**Sé que dices que tienes 15, cuando pasas de los 100.**_

_**Te conozco, cuando gritas, y lo mal que dibujas.**_

_**Sé que en vez de cachetazos, das patadas sin dudar**_

_**Sé que odias que te protejan, o que por ti se sientan mal.**_

_**Dime si él, te conoce la mitad,**_

_**Dime si él, tiene la sensibilidad, de encontrar el punto exacto, donde explotas al amar.**_

_**Dime si él, te conoce la mitad,**_

_**Dime si él, te ama la mitad,**_

_**De lo que te ama este idiota, que dejaste en libertad…**_

Rukia no lo podía creer… Ichigo le cantaba cada íntimo detalle que creía que el _idiota_ ignoraba, que sabía que cualquiera ignoraba. Lo que no sabía, era que Renji estaba a unas mesas de la suya observándolo todo. Pero él es un buen perdedor. Miró una vez más a Rukia, y se fue del bar, mientras Ichigo seguía cantando…

**_Reconozco, lo que piensas, antes que empieces a hablar._**

**_Sé de esa Chapymanía, que solo yo puedo aguantar._**

**_Sé que siempre dibujas, antes de ponerte a explicar._**

_**Imagino, esas lágrimas, que por mi se han de escapar**_

_**Sé que a Inoue mañana irás a visitar.**_

_**Es que tanto te conozco que hasta sé me has de extrañar.**_

_**Dime si él, te conoce la mitad,**_

_**Dime si él, tiene la sensibilidad, de encontrar el punto exacto, donde explotas al amar…**_

_**Piensas que yo, te he dejado de amar?**_

_**Piensas que yo, te he podido olvidar?**_

_**Pues con esto te respondo, y ya sé lo que piensas.**_

_**Es que tanto te conozco, que hasta podría jurar…**_

Ichigo buscó los ojos de su amada para confirmar el final de la canción.

_**Te mueres por regresar…**_

La gente aplaudía y aclamaba la romántica versión de Ichigo, pero a éste no le importaba, sólo esperaba una respuesta.

Y Rukia, sonriendo, asintió.

_**Fin.**_

_**Hoy estaba limpiando la casa mientras escuchaba a Ricardo Arjona (ídolo!) Y como todas tus canciones te enamoran pensé que también te pueden re-enamorar!**_

_**Bueno chicas, quien no lo perdona si te canta una canción así? Esta canción se llama "Te conozco". La cambié un poco para que Ichigo se la cante jaja espero que les haya gustado! Besos!**_


End file.
